


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Kdubbz1990



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: When Jaemin is asked to be Donghyuck's best man, he never expected to find a love of his own.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this just popped into my head and the words just kind of came to me.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really messed this story up when editing...thank you to the reader who pointed out the first and second chapters were the same. This is the actual first chapter

Jaemin is finishing off his lesson plan when he gets the call. His best friend Donghyuck was on a romantic getaway with his longtime boyfriend Mark. The two had met in college and fell in love almost instantly. 

“Hey Hyuckie,” Jaemin answers the video call, he waves to his best friend, “Shouldn’t you two be doing gross couple things? Why are you calling me?”

“Jaemin look,” Donghyuck yells, holding up his left hand to the camera, “I’m engaged!”

“Oh my god!” Jaemin yells, “Congratulations! I had a feeling this is why he took you on this getaway.”

“I honestly had no idea,” Donghyuck smiles, “He was so sweet. I will tell you all about it when we get back.”

“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” Jaemin says, truthfully, all he wanted was happiness for his best friends, “Tell Mark I said congratulations and he did a great job on the ring.”

“I will,” Donghyuck agrees, “See you soon Jaem.”

Jaemin hangs up the call with a smile. He really was so happy for Donghyuck. His best friend deserved all the love in the world and Jaemin knew that Mark was the only one able to give him that. The two balance each other out, Mark’s more down to earth where Donghyuck is more eccentric and outgoing. From the times that Jaemin had met Mark over the last six years he could tell that he worshiped the ground Donghyuck walked on.

Jaemin sits back down at his desk to put the final touches on his lesson plans when his phone rings again. Renjun, the last member of the three amigos, is calling. 

“Hey Jun, whats up?” Jaemin answers the phone.

“Did Hyuck call you?” Renjun asks.

“He sure did,” Jaemin laughs, “I am happy for him.”

“Me too,” Renjun agrees, “We are going to do dinner on Wednesday night so he can tell us all the juicy details.”

“Sounds good,” Jaemin smiles, “Do you want to grab coffee tomorrow?”

“I can’t,” Renjun replies, “I have plans already.”

“Will we ever get to know the mystery of who you always have plans with?” Jaemin asks. Renjun has declined hangouts many times over the last two years stating that he already had plans.

“Sooner than you probably think,” Renjun states.

“You are always so cryptic,” Jaemin sighs, “Well, I will see you on Wednesday then.”

“See you then,” Renjun states, hanging up the phone.

Wednesday afternoon, Jaemin flies through his end of the school day work, packs his things, and heads to go meet his two best friends for dinner. He ends up being the first one to the restaurant and sits at the table, sipping a glass of wine while he waits for his friends.

“Nana,” he hears a voice behind him, he turns to see Renjun and Donghyuck walk in together.

“Hey guys,” He stands and gives each boy a hug.

The three put in their orders and then it is down to business.

“So,” Jaemin starts, “Tell us everything.”

Everything is exactly what Donghyuck tells them. Mark had planned the perfect proposal. He had rented a cabin on the beach for the weekend. On Saturday night he planned a candle lit dinner or all of their favorite foods. Between dinner and dessert, Mark had gotten down on one knee, said a really sappy speech, and asked Donghyuck to share the rest of his life with him. It was sweet, it was perfect for their love.

“Jaemin are you crying?” Renjun asks.

“It’s just so sweet,” Jaemin sniffs, “I am just so happy for you. You deserve someone who will treat you right, and I know that Mark is that person.”

“You big baby,” Donghyuck laughs, he leans over to give his friend a hug, “You are just the sweetest person in the world you know that right.”

Once Jaemin had regulated his emotions, the three boys ate their food and caught up. They started talking about wedding plans and just laughing and having a good time.


	2. The Engagement Party

Jaemin runs through his closet for the third time. Donghyuck and Mark’s engagement party is in two hours and Jaemin isn’t even close to being ready. He curses himself for his fashion choices as he starts throwing any potential outfit options. He felt like his teaching clothes weren’t fancy enough, his clubbing clothes were too inappropriate, and he certainly wasn’t going in his beat up sweatpants. He eventually settles on a suitable outfit, quickly does his hair, a little bit of makeup, and heads out of his house.

The party is being held at Donghyuck’s parents house. A place that Jaemin knew well. He spent many a night there growing up and was excited to see everyone again. He parks the car out front and heads inside. Donghyuck greets him at the door and directs him to where the rest of his family is. He says his hellos to his family as well as Donghyuck and Renjun’s families. He looks around, notices that Renjun hasn’t arrived yet. 

Jaemin doesn’t really recognize many people at the party. He assumes a lot of them are Mark’s family, and friends that they had made in college. He introduces himself to a few people, but decides that it is time for a drink, and an angry text to Renjun asking where he is.

The kitchen is empty, Jaemin takes a breath and walks over to pour himself a glass of wine. He pours a generous glass of red wine, grabs his glass, and walks to go find a place to lay low. The couch in the corner of the living room was calling his name. He takes a seat and fires off a text to Renjun.

“Is this seat taken?” Jaemin jumps at the question, he looks up to see a tall blonde man standing next to him. The man is handsome and he has a kind smile.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” The man apologizes.

“No, no, you are fine, I just wasn’t paying attention,” Jaemin laughs, “By all means have a seat.”

“Thank you,” The man says, “I just need a break from trying to figure out how I know people.”

“I feel you there,” Jaemin laughs, “I’m Jaemin Na by the way.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man shakes his hand, “I’m Jeno Lee.”

“So how do you know the happy couple?” Jaemin asks.

“Friend of Mark,” Jeno responds, “I’ve known him pretty much my whole life. How about you?”

“Donghyuck has been my best friend since we were kids,” Jaemin smiles.

“It’s good to see them happy,” Jeno states, looking over to the couple of the hour.

“It is,” Jaemin agrees, “I’m glad Donghyuck found someone who could handle him other than me.”

“You know,” Jeno whispers, “Mark knew he was going to marry Donghyuck the moment he met him. He wouldn’t shut up about the guy he met and how perfect and beautiful he was.”

“Really?” Jaemin asks, interested in the topic, “Donghyuck was unbearable when they first met. I actually declined calls from him because he never talked about anything other than Mark.”

The two continue to talk and laugh. They share stories from their childhoods, both embarrassing and sweet. Jaemin tells Jeno about teaching, and how much he loves sculpting the minds of such little children. Jeno tells Jaemin about his job in programming, how right now he is working for a firm that makes video games. The two hit it off. Jaemin can’t think of the last time he had this much to talk about with anyone other than his two best friends.

Jeno offered to go refill their glasses. Jaemin checked his phone and saw that Renjun texted “we are pulling up now.” The “we” really stood out to Jaemin, who the hell is “we?” Jaemin looks over to the door when he hears it open. He freezes, in walks Renjun, hand in hand with another man. The man is tall, much taller than Renjun.

“Are you ok?” Jeno asks, handing Jaemin his glass.

“Do you know who that is?” Jaemin asks, pointing over to his best friend and mystery man.

“The tall one is Lucas,” Jeno states, “The one that I was telling you about who grew up with Mark and I. I have no idea who the smaller one is though.”

“The smaller one is Renjun,” Jaemin states.

“Wait,” Jeno replies, “Like your best friend Renjun?”

Jaemin simply replies “Yes.”

“Interesting,” Jeno states, “I guess this explains why Lucas just drops off the face of the earth every once in a while.”

“I guess it does,” Jaemin replies.

Renjun and Lucas eventually make their way over to where Jaemin and Jeno are sitting. Jaemin hugs Renjun, whispering a “You have some explaining to do” in his ear. He received a simple “I know,” back. After introductions are done, Renjun explains that he and Lucas have been dating for the last two years. They met at work, and wanted to keep the relationship to themselves for a while. Jaemin pretended to be hurt that Renjun kept this from him, but seeing his smile as he looked up at Lucas, he couldn’t stay mad if he tried.

The rest of the night goes by in a flash of toasts, food, drinks, and laughter. Jaemin and Jeno stick together most of the night unless they are dragged away by one of their friends to meet someone or another. 

“Thank you for being antisocial with me tonight,” Jaemin says with a laugh as he and Jeno walk to their cars.

“Anytime,” Jeno responds, “Being antisocial is actually my specialty.”

“Well I am sure I will be seeing you around,” Jaemin smiles, leaning in to give Jeno a hug.

“I sure hope so,” Jeno returns the hug.

Jaemin could think of nothing else his whole ride home. Jeno took up all of his thoughts.


	3. Best Man Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Jeno are given jobs to do.
> 
> And things start to blossom between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in...this one is on the longer end...

“Dinner this Saturday, 5PM sharp,” Donghyuck says as soon as Jaemin answers the phone.

“I’m doing great thank you for asking,” Jaemin says sarcastically, “No I’m not doing anything on Saturday, I definitely would be able to meet you for dinner.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Donghyuck says, “It’s just I have something important to ask you and I want to do it in person.”

“It’s fine Hyuck,” Jaemin laughs, “I’ll be there, just send me the address.”

“Thank god,” Donghyuck says, “I’ll see you Saturday.”

Saturday night, Jaemin gets dressed early not wanting to be late. He heads out a few minutes early because he frankly just can’t sit still. He really needs to get a hobby or something to burn off some of his pent up energy. He arrives at the restaurant early and decides to wait in his car, he blasts his guilty pleasure playlist full of pop punk classics and starts singing, rather loudly.

Jaemin is scream singing the climax of Dear Maria when he hears a tap on his window. He turns down the music and looks over to see who caught him. He rolls down the window with a blush on his face as he sees Jeno looking through the window with a smirk.

“Sorry to interrupt your concert,” Jeno says, a small laugh in his tone, “I just saw you and thought I would say hi.”

Jaemin laughs nervously, “Oh, well um, hi. What brings you here?”

“Mark told me I had to come to dinner with him, didn’t give me much of a choice either,” Jeno responds with a shrug.

“Funny,” Jaemin replies, “The same thing happened with me and Donghyuck. I have a sneaking suspicion we are heading to the same dinner.”

“Sounds like it,” Jeno agrees.

“Well, we still have 20 minutes,” Jaemin states, “Do you want to hop in until we have to go?”

“Only if you promise to continue the concert,” Jeno smiles.

He hops in Jaemin’s passenger side and the two start singing their hearts out. Thirty minutes later their jam session is interrupted by Jaemin’s phone ringing.

“Oh shit,” Jaemin says, looking at the caller ID, “It’s Donghyuck.”

“Oh shoot, we got a little carried away didn’t we,” Jeno says sheepishly. The two get out of the car as Jaemin answers the phone.

“Where the hell are you?” Donghyuck asks in lieu of a greeting.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaemin says, “We are walking in now.”

“We?” Donghyuck says.

“Yeah, Jeno and I,” Jaemin answers.

“Ohh,” Donghyuck says, Jaemin hears the smile in his voice, “We will discuss that later, just get your ass in here.”

The host directs the two to their table where Mark and Donghyuck are already waiting.

“Sorry we are late,” Jaemin says, “We were actually here early, but we got carried away with our jam session.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Donghyuck asks, slyly.

“Singing at the top of our lungs to pop punk songs?” Jeno says, “Yeah, that’s what they call it.”

“Pop punk really?” Mark asks, “You guys aren’t over that phase?”

“It was never a phase mom,” Jaemin replies, throwing up the rock and roll sign.

Jeno laughs at the other boy's antics. Donghyuck just shook his head taking a sip of his drink. The boys place their orders and get down to business.

“So, I bet you are wondering why we asked you two here tonight,” Mark starts.

“We were talking about the wedding and who we wanted to stand by our sides,” Donghyuck continues, “And we decided that we would like you two to be our best men.”

“Oh my god, really?” Jaemin asks excitedly, “What about Renjun?”

“Renjun told me if I made him my best man he would ruin the wedding on purpose,” Donghyuck replies.

“Sounds like Renjun,” Jaemin laughs.

“Mark I would be honored to be your best man,” Jeno cuts in.

“Good,” Mark states, “I’m glad you both agree.”

The rest of the dinner is spent discussing wedding plans, ideas for bachelor parties, and a plan to meet weekly to discuss different plans. Once they have finished dinner they sit talking and having one last drink before they leave. Jeno and Jaemin exchange numbers so that they can work together on different events for the wedding. After they pay for the meal, Donghyuck drags Jaemin to the bathroom.

“You didn’t think you would get away from this did you?” Donghyuck asks as they enter the bathroom.

“Get away from what?” Jaemin asks, genuinely confused.

“You and Jeno, arriving together to a dinner you didn’t know he was invited to,” Donghyuck says with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh,” Jaemin says with a shrug, “Jeno caught me singing in my car in the parking lot. We realized we were going to the same dinner but we were both early. Simple as that.”

“Uh huh,” Donghyuck says, “You know, Jeno’s a really nice guy.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin agrees, “I can tell from the few times that I’ve talked to him.”

“Just saying,” Donghyuck replies, “He would treat you right.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaemin asks.

“You and him,” Donghyuck shrugs, “You two would make a cute couple.”

“Do not play matchmaker with me Hyuck,” Jaemin points to his friend, “Worry about your wedding not about me.”

“Fine, fine,” Donghyuck waves, “is it so wrong for me to want to see you happy?”

“No, not at all,” Jaemin sighs, “But just leave this one alone ok.”

“Alright,” Donghyuck agreed.

The two go back to the table. They grab their things and all four exit the restaurant together. They say their goodbyes and hug and go their separate ways, Jeno and Jaemin had parked near each other.

“I had fun tonight,” Jeno says.

“Me too,” Jaemin smiles, “Thank you for not making fun of my singing earlier.”

“Oh I would never,” Jeno laughs, “I guess I’ll see you around a lot more now. Text me when you get home safely.”

“I will,” Jaemin smiled. The two hugged one more time before getting in their respective cars and driving off.

Jaemin did text Jeno when he got home. He smiled at the goodnight text in response.

Jaemin had no idea what he and Jeno had just gotten themselves into. A few weeks after agreeing to be Donghyuck’s best man, Jaemin found himself rolling out of bed at 7:30 in the morning to go look at wedding venues with Donghyuck, Mark, and Jeno. He gets dressed quickly, Jeno is meeting him at the apartment and they are driving over together. He had just finished getting dressed when he hears a knock on his door.

“Hey,” He says, opening the door.

“Hey,” Jeno smiles, “Sorry I’m early, I just figured we could stop for coffee on the way.”

“Jeno Lee, you really do know the way to a man’s heart,” Jaemin jokes.

Jeno laughs, “Who would have thought that was the secret, I would have used that angle years ago.”

“Maybe I’m just a simple man,” Jaemin shrugs.

“You are anything but simple Jaemin Na,” Jeno replies.

The two hop in the car and drive to the closest coffee shop. Jeno pays for both of their drinks and they head to the first stop on the venue tour. 

“Did this really have to be done at 8AM?” Jaemin whines as they get out of the car.

“I guess we are visiting a lot of places today,” Jeno shrugs.

“That makes it worse,” Jaemin sighs, “We better be getting a free lunch or dinner out of this.”

Jeno just laughs and pushes Jaemin to walk quicker to the door. Mark and Donghyuck are out front waiting for them. Donghyuck smirks, noticing how Jaemin lets Jeno push him along. 

“On time today,” Donghyuck jokes.

“You are evil,” Jaemin whines, “You do know I am up this early for work all week, and the weekend is my only time to sleep in right?”

“Relax,” Donghyuck nudges his friend's shoulder, “Mark and I will buy you lunch.”

“Oh good,” Jaemin smiles, “Let’s go then.”

The four made their way into the first venue, a country club. It was massive, with a front entryway covered in marble. They walk through the banquet hall and the gardens and then sit down to talk about the different amenities that the venue has to offer. 

“I don’t think they will chose this one,” Jaemin whispers to Jeno, “Too extravagant.”

“I think so too,” Jeno agrees, “Not really their style.”

Donghyuck and Mark take the brochure and the coordinators card politely and leave the venue.

“Well that place was overwhelming,” Mark says as they walk to the parking lot.

“The garden’s were beautiful, but I don’t know if it’s worth it if that’s the only part I liked,” Donghyuck responds.

“Not the one,” Jaemin agrees, “Where to next?”

They hop into the car and go to the next venue. Once again they know right away that this is not the one.

“On to the next one?” Jeno asks.

“Third time is usually the charm,” Jaemin adds.

The third venue turns out to be the one. They arrive at the beach venue around noon time. The building is more modest than the other two, but no less beautiful. They walk to the back, where there is a gazebo overlooking the water, they then move to their banquet hall which would be used for the reception. The room was surrounded on three sides with windows and a wrap around porch. It is absolutely perfect.

Donghyuck and Mark go to the office to talk about choosing a date and putting down a deposit, which leaves Jaemin and Jeno free to wander around. Jaemin makes his way to the porch followed closely by Jeno.

“This place is beautiful,” He says leaning against the railing.

Jeno nods his head, leaning next to Jaemin, “It really is. It’s perfect for the two of them.”

The two stand in comfortable silence, enjoying the fresh air and waiting for their two friends to finish up. It was nice, Jaemin thought to himself, he was so unbelievably comfortable with Jeno after such a short time. He also genuinely had fun with him every time they were together. 

“Hey, you two ready to go?” The silence was broken when Mark and Donghyuck returned.

“Yeah,” Jaemin smiled, “Can we go get lunch now?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Come on.”

They make their way down the street to have some lunch. They discuss the next steps in the planning process, while stuffing their faces with their overdue lunch. Now completely full, Jaemin starts to get tired, he leans into the closest person, which just happens to be Jeno. 

“Oh, sorry,” Jaemin says, starting to straighten himself up.

Jeno pulls him back, “It’s fine, you can lean if you are tired.”

Mark gives his friend a knowing look across the table. Jeno glares back at him. Jeno takes down notes about what still needs to be done as they talk and Jaemin starts to doze off.

Jaemin wakes up when Jeno shakes him gently.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to doze off,” Jaemin says, sitting up quickly.

“No worries,” Jeno responds, “I took down everything we still need to do.”

“Where did Donghyuck and Mark go?” Jaemin looks around noticing the couple missing.

“They just left,” Jeno explains, “They said they had plans or something.”

“Oh,” Jaemin nods, “Should we head out then?”

“Sure thing,” Jeno smiles, sliding out of the booth and offering a hand to Jaemin.

He doesn’t let go of Jaemin’s hand as they walk to the car. Jeno opens the door for Jaemin to slide in before walking around the car to jump in his side.

“Do you have to go straight home?” Jeno asks as he starts the car.

“Nope,” Jaemin answers, “Why? What do you have in mind?”

“Do you like arcades?” Jeno asks, “There is this new arcade bar that opened up in town. Did you want to check it out with me?”

“Sounds fun,” Jaemin answers.

The two do go to the barchade, they grab drinks and wander around. The two go head to head on the pacman machine. Jaemin’s face hurts from smiling so much and his stomach hurts from laughing. It’s late when the two decide to finally leave, they stop at a food truck to grab an easy dinner while they walk down Main street.

“We should do that again sometime,” Jaemin says, unbuckling and turning to face Jeno.

“Absolutely,” Jeno responds. The two sit facing each other, the tension between them can be cut by a knife.

“Well,” Jaemin says, breaking the moment, “I will see you soon.”

“Saturday,” Jeno responds. Jaemin gives him a questioning look. “We are going to a cake testing with Mark and Hyuck on Saturday.”

“Finally something I can get behind,” Jaemin laughs. Jeno returns the laugh.

“Well,” Jeno says, “Have a good night.”

Jaemin heads back to his apartment. He flops onto the couch and looks at the pictures he and Jeno had taken while at the arcade. He posts a particularly cute one of them on instagram and gets up to get ready for bed. Almost instantly his phone starts to ring. Jaemin knows it is one of two people - Donghyuck or Renjun. Turns out to be the latter.

“Renjun Huang, my long lost friend, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Jaemin asks sarcastically.

“Explain,” Renjun states, ignoring the sarcasm.

“Explain what?” Jaemin asks, already having an idea of what he was asking about.

“The picture,” Renjun huffs, “You and Jeno, looking like you are on a date. Explain please.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Jaemin denies, “We went to look at wedding venues with Hyuck and Mark, and after we decided to check out the new Barcade downtown. That’s all.”

“Sure, sure,” Renjun says, the smirk could be heard over the phone, “Did you at least have fun?”

“I did actually,” Jaemin smiles, “I have fun with Jeno. He’s easy to talk to, and he’s really sweet. He makes a lot of dumb jokes, but it’s endearing.”

“Sounds like you like him,” Renjun smirks, “As in more than just a friend.”

“No, he is just a new friend,” Jaemin states, “A new very nice, very attractive friend.”

“Yeah, totally just a friend,” Renjun states.

The two talk for a bit, catching up before Jaemin hangs up and heads to bed for the night. He has to spend all of Sunday catching up on lesson planning for the week.

“Thank god this one is a food oriented outing,” Jaemin states as he slides into the passenger seat of Jeno’s car.

Jeno huffs out a laugh as he pulls away, “Definitely one of the better outings for sure.”

The two arrive at the bakery around twelve oclock, they walk in and find Mark and Donghyuck already sitting at a table.

“Good afternoon love birds,” Jaemin says as they approach the table.

“Back at ya,” Donghyuck smirks with a wink at Jaemin, “Let’s get started shall we.”

Within minutes their table is full of different flavors of cakes with different frostings. Jaemin’s mouth waters as he looks at all of the cakes. They each take a bite of their first piece, divide and conquer, each taking a different flavor.

“Oh my god,” Jeno says, “This one is so good, you have to try this.” Jeno scoops some of the cake onto his fork and leans over to feed it to Jaemin. Jaemin blushes as he takes a bite of the cake, but instantly melts at the taste.

“Oh, you were right that one is a good one,” Jaemin agrees, “Here try this one.” Jaemin feeds a fork full of his cake to Jeno.

Donghyuck clears his throat, Jeno and Jaemin blush when they see the smirks on Mark and Donghyuck’s faces. “I’m sorry, are we getting married, or are you two getting married?”

“Right,” Jaemin says.

“Sorry, Mark, do you want me to feed this to you too?” Jeno smirks, scooping up another bite of cake.

“No thank you,” Mark says, ducking out of the way of the fork.

“Anyway,” Jaemin interrupts, “You guys should try these ones.”

The rest of the cake tasting goes by without any other excitement. They end up choosing two cake flavors. While Donghyuck and Mark talk to the chef about the design and all the details, Jaemin and Jeno offer to go across the street and grab coffee.

The two lean against the brick building, coffees in hand, waiting for Mark and Donghyuck to finish up.

“Sorry about earlier,” Jeno says softly, “I got a little carried away.”

Jaemin laughs, “No worries, I was just as bad.”

The two just stare at each other. Tension building again.

“Are we interrupting something?” Donghyuck asks, pulling the two out of the moment once again.

“Nope,” Jaemin denies, handing Donghyuck his coffee.

“Good,” Donghyuck responds, “Because we are off to the florist to pick flowers.”

Donghyuck wraps his arm around Jaemin’s and pulls him along.

“You two are getting awfully close,” Donghyuck smirks, “Care to explain what happened with the cake earlier?”

“Nothing,” Jaemin huffs, “We were both just excited about the cake.”

“Yeah, sure,” Donghyuck responds, “The cake. I had a nice little chat with Renjun the other day, he mentioned something about how you think of Jeno as a sweet, charming, attractive friend.”

“Shut up,” Jaemin says through grit teeth, “Let’s just get to the florist.”

“You like him don’t you,” Mark says softly to Jeno as they trail behind the other two boys.

“Of course I do, we are friends,” Jeno responds, “Why wouldn’t I like him?”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Mark rolls his eyes, “You like him in more than a friend way.”

Jeno sighs, “I mean I won’t deny that I am very attracted to him. And we have a lot of fun together.”

“You two would be good together,” Mark nudges his friend, “He has a lot of love to go around. He cares about the people around him and will do just about anything for them. I want to see you with a good person, and Jaemin is just the person.”

The four walk into the florist shop together. Mark and Donghyuck are brought to the back room to discuss their options. Jaemin isn’t all too sure why he and Jeno are there other than moral support, but they take the chance to wander around the shop.

“We should start thinking about the Bachelor party,” Jaemin says as they mindlessly wander the aisles.

Jeno hums in response, “Are you free tomorrow? We can meet up and talk about it.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, “I finished my lesson plans yesterday, so I am free all day.”

Jeno mindlessly grabs a small light pink flower and places it behind Jaemin’s ear, “Do you think we can drag Lucas and Renjun away from whatever it is they do all weekend?”

“I have my ways,” Jaemin laughs, “I can get Renjun to come, and I’m sure Lucas will follow him.”

“Hey Jaem,” Donghyuk yells, “Can you come help us pick some arrangements?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin yells back, “Coming.”

He and Jeno make their way back to the room to help their friends.

“Nice flowers,” Mark smirks at Jaemin.

“What?” Jaemin asks, forgetting about the flower Jeno placed in his ear, “Oh, thanks.”

Jaemin was blushing again. Jeno has been the cause of his blushing a lot lately. 

“So,” Jaemin changes the subject, “What did you need help with?”

The four of them look through pictures to choose the centerpieces and decorative flowers for the wedding.

“Oh shoot,” Jaemin says once in the car, “I didn’t pay for these flowers.”

“Don’t worry,” Jeno says, “I took care of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are blossoming between NoMin - and their friends are really pushing for it!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	4. Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Bachelor Party!
> 
> Fun, Panic, and Drunken Talks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double post today - if you haven't read chapter 3 - Best Man Duties - then read that first!

Jaemin sets up his laptop in the dining room, and puts together some snacks. Jeno, Renjun, and Lucas will be over any minute to start planning the bachelor party. 

Jeno arrives first, Jaemin invites him into the dining room to take a seat and offers him a drink. Renjun and Lucas arrive shortly after, hand in hand. They make themselves at home, grabbing drinks and snacks.

“How nice of you to grace us with your presence,” Jaemin jokes to his best friend.

“Ha Ha,” Renjun laughs sarcastically, “Very funny Jaemin. Let’s get to business.”

“So we already know we are going to do a joint bachelor party,” Jaemin starts, “But we should probably split the groups for at least part of it. You know so it has the same effect. Maybe we take them to two different bars?”

The four spend the afternoon making the plans, creating the reservations, and putting together itineraries. They end up ordering some pizzas for dinner and then putting on a movie once the plans have been set in stone. 

Renjun and Lucas are curled up in one corner of the couch, while Jeno and Jaemin are sitting in the other corner. Jaemin starts the movie and then grabs a blanket for him and Jeno to share. Jaemin’s eyes start to droop a few minutes into the movie. Jeno notices and pulls him to lean against his shoulder. Almost instantly Jaemin falls asleep, Jeno isn’t far behind.

Renjun nudges Lucas when he notices the two asleep in each other’s arms. Renjun quickly snaps a picture and pulls Lucas up from the couch.

“Let’s leave these two alone,” he whispers to his boyfriend, “I’ll text him and let him know we let ourselves out.”

Jeno wakes up right as the credits roll on the movie. Jaemin is still sound asleep curled up next to him and Renjun and Lucas are nowhere to be found. Carefully as to not wake Jaemin up, Jeno slides off of the couch. He lifts Jaemin and brings him to his room, tucking him in snuggly in bed.

“Good night Jaemin,” he whispers lightly kissing his forehead before he heads out the door locking it behind him.

Jaemin wakes to the sound of his alarm Monday morning, confused as to how he got in bed. He checks his phone, he has two messages one from Jeno and one from Renjun. The one from Jeno just said “Let myself out, I didn't want to wake you, I hope you slept well.” The message from Renjun was a little more worrisome. It was a picture of Jaemin and Jeno asleep on the couch with a simple, “Didn’t want to wake the love birds.” He would deal with that later, but for now, he had kids to get to.

\----

“Donghyuck, get your ass out here now,” Jaemin yells at the door of the house Mark and Donghyuck share.

“You too Mark,” Jeno yells next to him.

“What the hell is wrong with you,” Donghyuck yells, as he opens the door. Jaemin takes this as his opportunity to grab his best friend. 

“Got him,” Jaemin says, “Grab Mark, we will meet you at the Hotel.”

“I’ll ask you again,” Donghyuck says through grit teeth, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“It’s your bachelor party,” Jaemin smiles, pushing Donghyuck in the backseat of his car, “Don’t worry, we packed a bag for you.”

“You guys are insane,” Donghyuck grumbles from the back of the car.

“Exactly why you are friends with us,” Renjun smiles back.

Jaemin just turned up the music and started singing at the top of his lungs. They are about thirty minutes from their destination, and then the party can really start.

“And here we are,” Jaemin says, pulling into the parking lot, “The others should be right behind us, but let’s go get checked in.”

The three best friends walk up to the front desk, Jaemin gives his name, signs the paperwork, and grabs the keys. 

“Here,” Jaemin says, handing Renjun and Donghyuck each a key, “You two get settled into the room. I’m going to make sure the other group gets settled in alright.”

Renjun drags Donghyuck up to the room to get him changed and ready for the night's activities while Jaemin takes a seat in the lobby to wait for the rest.

“What took you so long?” Jaemin asks as he sees Jeno walk in.

“Mark was still in bed when we bombarded the house,” Jeno sighs, looking a little worse for the wear.

“What? It was 1:00, what was he still doing in bed?” Jaemin asks.

“I have no clue,” Jeno responds, “But have you ever tried to wake him up? My life was in danger.”

“Well, I’m glad you made it out alive,” Jaemin sighs, “I checked you guys in. Here are your keys.”

“Thank you,” Jeno replies, “Dinner in the hotel restaurant at 8 correct?”

“Yes,” Jaemin replies, “And then we split off, you take Mark and Lucas to one bar, and I take Hyuck and Renjun to another one. We keep in contact so that we don’t cross paths.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jeno replies, “See you at dinner.”

Jaemin walks up to his shared suite and finds Donghyuck and Renjun singing at the top of their lungs, dancing around the room, and a bottle of champagne being passed between them.

“Jeez, didn’t even wait for me to start the party,” Jaemin complains, grabbing the champagne bottle from Renjun.

“We weren’t sure how long you were going to spend with your boyfriend,” Renjun smirks, “Didn’t want to waste the time we have.”

“First of all, not my boyfriend,” Jaemin says, “Second of all, we have dinner at 8 so lets get ready.”

The three end up dressing each other, they take turns doing each other's hair and make up. They take a few selfies in the full length mirror and then head down to meet the others for dinner. They looked hot, Jaemin could admit that, but the reaction they got from the other three men confirmed it.

As they entered the waiting area for the restaurant the dropped jaws and hungry stares were enough to tell them they had accomplished their goals. “Let’s leave them speechless,” Renjun had insisted as they got ready. 

“Did you check in for our reservation already?” Jaemin asks Jeno.

Jeno shakes his head, as if trying to sort out what was just asked of him, “Oh, uhm, yeah, they are just getting our table ready now.”

“Oh good,” Jaemin smiles, “You ok? You seem a little off.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Jeno smiles, “You look really good Jaem. Like really good.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin smiled, “You look good yourself.”

The group was seated quickly, they ordered food and a bottle of champagne for the table. The group polished off the champagne quickly, Jaemin and Jeno split the bill between them and then it was time to split up. 

“Come on,” Jaemin says, pulling Renjun and Donghyuck away from their significant others. It was a challenge, but with a little help from Jeno to distract Lucas and Mark, they were able to sneak away.

Jaemin drags the other two directly to the bar as soon as they enter. He orders two rounds of shots for the three of them before promptly dragging them to the dance floor. The boys take turns going up to the bar for more drinks. Once they are sufficiently drunk, they take a walk to the next bar. 

“Wait,” Jaemin stops, seeing the other group approaching, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We texted them where we were going Jaem,” Renjun replies, “I know we planned on staying separate, but we missed them too much.”

“Whatever,” Jaemin sighs, “Go have fun you crazy kids.”

The two couples enter the bar hand in hand. “I really did try to wrangle them in,” Jeno says, opening the door.

“I know,” Jaemin laughs, “What RenHyuck wants RenHyuck gets. It’s been that way since we were young. They are a dangerous pair.”

“Mark and Lucas aren’t much better honestly,” Jeno adds.

“Looks like we are the only sane ones here,” Jaemin shrugs, “Let’s go get some drinks.”

Jeno and Jaemin find a table and order a round of drinks while the other four dance together. Jaemin laughs watching his two idiot best friends drunkenly dance around with their significant others.

“Idiots,” Jaemin mumbles shaking his head.

“They are, aren’t they,” Jeno agrees, “Cheers to a successful outing.”

The two clink glasses and down their shots.

“You know Jeno,” Jaemin slurs, “I’m glad that I got the chance to plan this all with you. I don’t know if you know this, but I don’t make friends easily. I was lucky that Renjun ended up at the same college as me, otherwise I would have been the campus loner.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Jeno replies.

“Ask me who my friends are,” Jaemin replies, “Because I will tell you right now, they are all in this bar.”

“Guess what,” Jeno says, “So are mine. I haven’t met a new friend since Mark and I met Lucas at the end of preschool. Until you that is.”

“You are just so easy to talk to,” Jaemin smiles, “And fun to be around.”

“I have a lot of fun with you too,” Jeno responds, leaning in closer. Jaemin starts to lean in closer as well, until he feels hands grab him and pull him up.

“Come dance, right now,” Donghyuck demands.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jaemin states, staring back at Jeno the whole time.

Lucas and Mark take Jaemins place as Donghyuck and Renjun pull him to the dance floor. The night becomes fuzzier from there, drinking, and dancing until the bar is closed. They somehow stumble their way back to the hotel, and up to their respective rooms.

Jaemin wakes up, spread out on the floor with a major headache. He changes out of his bar clothes into something comfortable and heads down to the lobby to find some coffee. As he steps out of the elevator he spots Jeno walking through the lobby doors.

“What are you doing up so early?” Jaemin asks as he approaches him.

“Got you a coffee,” Jeno says, handing him the cup in his hand, “Figured you could use one after last night.”

“Jeno Lee you actual angel,” Jaemin smiles, giving the other boy a hug.

“I also grabbed a couple of muffins,” Jeno holds up the bag, “You want to find somewhere to sit and eat.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin responds, “Let me just have them send up some room service for the other guys.”

Jaemin orders food to be sent up to the room for Donghyuck and Renjun, and Jeno texts Lucas and Mark that food is available in said room. Jaemin and Jeno walk out to the back deck of the hotel and sit to eat.

“How ya feeling this morning?” Jeno asks as they take a seat.

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Jaemin admits, “How about you?”

“I’m fine,” Jeno shrugs, “I stopped drinking earlier than you guys. I figured someone should be able to navigate us home.”

“I appreciate that,” Jaemin replies, “Donghyuck, Renjun, and I can get pretty messy when left to our own devices.”

“You had fun though,” Jeno replies, “That’s all that matters. Plus, you are kinda cute when you are drunk.”

“Oh god,” Jaemin hides his face, “What did I do?”

“Oh just puppy dog eyes and a pout to get me to carry you home,” Jeno shrugs.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin cringes, “Like I said, I am messy when drunk.”

“It’s totally fine,” Jeno replied, “I had no problem carrying you home anyway.”

Jaemin’s phone rings, sparing him from his embarrassment.

“Hey Jun,” Jaemin answers, “What’s up?”

“Where are you?” Renjun asks, voice rough from the inevitable hangover. 

“I’m out on the porch with Jeno,” Jaemin replies.

“Oh, so did you send us the food to keep us away huh?” he asks playfully.

“Just shut up and eat the free food would ya,” Jaemin laughs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun replies, “We are almost done, do you want to meet back up here or down there?”

“I have to go back up and change before lunch,” Jaemin states.

“Alright, see you soon,” Renjun replies, hanging up the phone.

“I guess we should get ready for the rest of the day huh,” Jaemin asks.

“Let’s go,” Jeno says, offering a hand to Jaemin. He pulls Jaemin up and holds his hand as they walk to the elevator, eventually separating to their respective suites.

The group has a nice lunch, choosing to stay away from alcoholic beverages. They walk around the main street of town before heading back to check out of the hotel. Overall it is a successful weekend. They end up switching up the cars on the way home, Mark and Donghyuck ride with Jeno, while Renjun and Lucas ride with Jaemin. Fewer stops this way, as Renjun had parked at Jaemin’s house and Jeno had driven his own car.

“Do you want me to send you this picture,” Renjun asks as he slides into the back seat of the car. 

“What picture?” Jaemin asks, having zero clue what Renjun was looking at.

“This one,” Renjun asks, handing Jaemin his phone. On the phone is a picture of Jaemin on Jeno’s back, which he assumes was taken on the way back to the hotel the night before. They are both smiling brightly.

“Oh god, that’s so embarrassing,” Jaemin cringes, handing the phone back to his friend.

“So I take that as a yes,” Renjun laughs.

“Yes,” Jaemin says quietly.

Renjun laughs, sending Jaemin that picture and a few others from the night. Once back at the apartment, Jaemin throws himself onto the bed and passes out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you see all those sparks flying?
> 
> Things come out so much easier when you are under the influence.
> 
> We are getting to the end - Only 1 chapter and then an Epilogue left.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Comments and Kudos are as always welcome!


	5. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day!
> 
> More than one couple get a happy ending tonight!

The weeks leading up to the wedding are some of the busiest weeks Jaemin had ever experienced. He helps Hyuck with the day to day tasks, picking up the tux’s, checking in with the florists, bakery, and venue to make sure everything is all set. He is also charged with writing out the place cards, which he has roped Jeno into as well. Jeno’s handwriting is atrocious so he is mainly there for moral support.

“I’m telling you Jen,” Jaemin starts, picking up his next place card, “I have lost track of how many times I have had to talk Hyuck out of a mental breakdown.”

“The stress must really be getting to him,” Jeno replies, “Mark has called me every night this week talking about how nervous he is for the day to come.”

“I guess we'll just have to keep them from a complete meltdown,” Jaemin sighs, “God, being the best man is so much work.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jeno agrees.

\---

“How do I look?” Donghyuck asks for the fifth time since Jaemin had gotten there.

“For the fifth time,” Jaemin sighs, “You look amazing.”

“I’m so nervous,” Donghyuck complains.

“It’s just the rehearsal dinner,” Jaemin comforts his friend, “You have nothing to be worried about.”

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck takes a deep breath, “Ok, lets go.”

They run through how the ceremony is going to go three times, until they feel comfortable with the process. From there they head to a restaurant down the road for the dinner planned by Donghyuck’s parents. 

“Almost done,” Jeno says, sneaking in next to Jaemin at the bar.

“I will be happy when it’s over,” Jaemin laughs, “Don’t get me wrong, I am so happy that they are getting married, but this is getting exhausting.”

“I feel you,” Jeno nods, “Can I get you a drink?”

“Yes please,” Jaemin agrees.

The two talk the rest of the night. They keep to themselves, just enjoying their time together. Jaemin can’t help but feel like he has fallen head over heels for Jeno. He can feel there is something between them, and he can’t even pretend to be afraid of it. Jeno makes him feel safe, comfortable, and most of all happy.

After dinner is over they all head to the venue. They have suites rented for the night, Mark and his party have one and Donghyuck and his party have the other. Jeno walks Jaemin all the way to his shared suite with Donghyuck.

“Well, this is my stop,” Jaemin jokes as they stop outside the door.

“Seems it is,” Jeno smiles back.

“Thank you for walking me here,” Jaemin smiles, genuinely, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Sleep well Jaemin,” Jeno gives him a hug before heading to his room.

Jaemin sighs, leaning against the door, and watches Jeno walk away. He stumbles when the door is whipped open and his two best friends are staring at him.

“What?” Jaemin asks defensively.

“You can’t even deny it anymore,” Renjun states, “You like Jeno.”

“You’re right,” Jaemin sighs, “I can’t deny it anymore. I really really like Jeno. Like head over heels for him.”

“Thank god you finally admit it,” Donghyuck huffs dramatically, “Now get in here, we are doing face masks so our skin will be glowing tomorrow.”

The knock on the door is what woke Jaemin up the next morning. He opens it to see room service there with breakfast. He invites the delivery in and directs them to the table. Jaemin thanks them and gives them a tip, when he opens the door to let them back out, Jeno is standing there with a hand raised ready to knock. 

“Hey,” Jaemin says, very much aware of the fact that he is in his pajamas.

“Hey,” Jeno says, “I just wanted to drop this off for you,” Jeno hands him a cup of coffee, “I figured you might need it.”

“Thank you Jen,” Jaemin smiles, “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Jeno responds, “I’ll go now so you guys can get ready.”

Jaemin smiles as he shuts the door. “That was disgusting,” Renjun says, sitting at the table, “But also very cute.”

Jaemin just rolls his eyes in response and goes to wake the groom up to eat and get ready.

“You look amazing Hyuckie,” Jaemin says, giving his best friend a careful hug, “Mark is going to be speechless.”

“Hopefully not too speechless,” Donghyuck laughs, “I need him to be able to say ‘I do’.” The two boys laugh.

“Hey can you do me a favor?” Donghyuck asks.

“Anything,” Jaemin replies.

Donghyuck goes to his bag and pulls out a small box, “Can you bring this to Mark for me?”

“Absolutely,” Jaemin smiles.

Jaemin takes the box and heads down the hall. When he gets to the room, Jeno is coming out with a box of his own.

“Hi,” Jaemin smiles, “You look amazing.”

“Not as good as you,” Jeno smiles back, “Did you need something?”

“Oh, Donghyuck asked me to drop this off for Mark,” Jaemin gestures to the box in his hand. 

“Here, I’ll let you in,” Jeno says, pulling out his key card, “I was actually just going to deliver this for Donghyuck.”

“Thanks,” Jaemin smiles. Jeno opens the door and lets Jaemin in before heading to the other room to deliver his gift.

“Knock, Knock,” Jaemin says as he walks in, “Special delivery for a Mr. Mark Lee here.”

“For me?” Mark asks, looking at Jaemin.

“Wow Mark, you look great,” Jaemin says, “Donghyuck scooped up a good one. Here, this is from your soon to be husband.”

Jaemin hands over the box and waits for Mark to open it.

“Thanks Jaemin,” Mark says, he flips open the box and pulls out a bracelet. The bracelet has Mark and Donghyuck’s initials on it as well as the wedding date.

“Can you tell Hyuckie that I love it,” Mark asks. Jaemin nods in response and heads back out into the hallway.

“How did it go?” Jeno asks when they cross paths in the hallway.

“Good, he really liked the gift,” Jaemin responds, “How about you?”

“It went ok,” Jeno says, “Until he started crying and I was kicked out by a scary Renjun.”

“Oof, I’ve been on the receiving end of an angry Renjun,” Jaemin cringes, “You are lucky you got out alive.”

“No kidding,” Jeno laughs, “Well I should get back to make sure Mark is doing alright.”

“And I should get back and make sure Donghyuck didn’t completely ruin his makeup,” Jaemin replies.

The two reluctantly part ways. When Jaemin returns to the room he is met with absolute chaos. Donghyuck is crying over the gift Mark gave him, and Renjun was cursing Mark Lee for making Donghyuck an emotional mess. Jaemin just sighs, and tries to calm everyone down.

At three o’clock Jaemin, Renjun, and Donghyuck move downstairs to the bridal room where they will wait for their turn to walk down the aisle. Jaemin does another double check to make sure everything is in order. He walks through the reception room, making sure everything is exactly how Donghyuck wanted it. He checks to make sure he has the ring, and texts Jeno to make sure he has the other ring. 

The florist shows up right on time, he grabs the boutineers for their part of the party and then guides the florist to the groom's suite. Jeno hands out their boutineers and then follows Jaemin and the florist to the reception room to set up the centerpieces. 

“Thanks for the help Jen,” Jaemin says as they make their way back to get ready for the event.

At Six o’clock, with Mark, Lucas, and Jeno already at the alter, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck line up. The music starts and Renjun walks down the aisle first, followed by Jaemin, and then the Man of the hour Donghyuck. Jaemin catches Jeno’s eyes on him and throws him a wink before standing in his spot.

The ceremony goes flawlessly. As Mark and Donghyuck exchange their vows and share a kiss the whole crowd erupts with congratulatory applause. The music starts up again, and the wedding party makes their way down the aisle. Jaemin hooks his arm with Jeno and they start their way down the aisle. 

“Are those tears I see Mr. Na?” Jeno asks, offering Jaemin a tissue.

“I always cry at weddings,” Jaemin responds, “I’m just so happy for them.”

“Me too,” Jeno agrees. They follow the happy couple back into the building. 

Once everyone is in the reception hall for cocktail hour, the wedding party and families go to take the pictures. Jaemin loses track of how long they have been at it. He can’t remember who he has taken pictures with and who he hasn’t. All he knows is that he is starving.

“Here,” Jeno hands him a power bar, “You look like you could use some food.”

“Always a life saver Jeno,” Jaemin smiles, taking the offered bar, “Thank you, that should hold me over until we are done with all these pictures.”

Once all the pictures were completed, it was time for the introduction of the wedding party. Everyone lined up and waited for their announcement. The parents were first, followed by the wedding party. Renjun and Lucas walk out and Lucas lifts Renjun and spins him around. Jaemin and Jeno are next, they walk out arm in arm, Jeno spun Jaemin once before ending in a dip. Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh the whole time. With the announcement of the happy couple comes the first dance. Everyone creates a circle around the dance floor and watch as the two twirled around to the sounds of Ed Sheeran. With a round of applause everyone returned to their seats and waited for dinner to be served. 

Jaemin is so hungry that when he finally gets his food he inhales it. He eats so fast he has to wait patiently for the speeches to start. 

“Did you even taste the food?” Renjun asks from beside him.

“Sorry,” Jaemin says, “I was so hungry.”

“I could tell,” Renjun laughs.

Speeches started not too long after Jaemin finished dinner. Jeno goes first, his speech is funny, and whitty, and emotional. It was hard to follow, but Jaemin had just the perfect speech planned. He talks about growing up with Donghyuck, some embarrassing stories, and some emotional stories. There was barely a dry eye by the end of the speech.

The cake cutting was next, Jaemin watched on as the two grooms shoved cake in each others faces. He takes his piece of cake and finds Jeno.

“You should try this cake,” Jaemin says, putting a fork full of cake in front of Jeno’s mouth.

Jeno laughs, thinking back to the initial cake testing, he takes a bite and fills his fork with cake as well, “You should try it too,” he says back. Jaemin laughs while taking a bite of the cake.

“You two really are disgusting,” Renjun says, walking by the two with a disgusted look on his face.

Jeno and Jaemin just giggle as they watch him walk away. The two walk over to the bar and grab a drink. Jaemin then introduces Jeno to his family, and Jeno does the same. Jeno and Jaemin are in their own world for most of the night. Talking and laughing, just having a genuinely good time.

The MC announces the last song of the night. The first few notes of “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” start to play. Jeno stands up, and offers his hand, “May I have this dance sir?”

Jaemin giggles, “You may,” he says taking the offered hand. 

Jeno leads Jaemin to the dance floor. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck and Jeno wraps his around Jaemin’s waist. They sway slowly in circles, breathing in each other. Jaemin makes eye contact. In that moment he is struck by how unbelievably beautiful Jeno is and how unbelievable far he has fallen for him. As they continue to sway, Jeno slowly leans in. It feels like fireworks when their lips meet. Jaemin melts into the kiss, his lips fit together with Jeno’s perfectly, like they were meant to be.

“About time,” Jaemin hears Renjun say next to him. Without breaking apart, he waves his friend away. They pull apart to catch their breath with their foreheads together.

Jeno starts singing to Jaemin, “Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.” Jaemin smiles, basking in the glow of the most perfect man in the world. He leans in and reconnects their lips again. The two kiss throughout the song, and if they share a few kisses out of the balcony after everyone left, that was no one's business but their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the main story! Don't worry though - there is an epilogue! I will probably be posting it tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the story. I love seeing comments on here and I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories. I'm not the best writer and sometimes things just pop in my head and I can't help but write it.


	6. Epilogue - 2 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note - when I tried to post one of the chapters the site kept crashing and apparently saved 3 drafts of said chapter. So it isn't marking this as complete. I am working on fixing it...but I'm kind of useless with this stuff soooo...any way this is in fact the last chapter.
> 
> Update: I figured it out - but I made a mess of the whole thing...so I had to repost some chapters...but anyway...here is the end.

“Jaem, we are gonna be late,” Jeno yells. They were supposed to be leaving to meet with the rest of the gang. They were going on a couples vacation with Donghyuck, Mark, Renjun, and Lucas. 

Renjun and Lucas had just gotten married the year before, and Donghyuck and Mark had shared two happily married years together. Jeno had asked Jaemin to be his boyfriend the day after the wedding and he had said yes right away. They had ended up moving in together after a year.

Sure they have had their disagreements and fights, what couple hasn't, but they loved each other and always worked it out.

“Ok, sorry, I’m ready now,” Jaemin comes barreling down the stairs.

“You look amazing,” Jeno says, pulling Jaemin into a kiss.

“Wasn’t it you that said we would be late,” Jaemin mumbles through the kiss.

“They can wait a few extra minutes,” Jeno says, kissing Jaemin again.

“Jen,” Jaemin laughs, “We have to go.”

“Fine,” Jeno sighs, grabbing their bags and opening the door. They end up being late anyway, and their friends will take any opportunity to tease them.

They arrive at the hotel and check into their individual rooms. They had a plan to get dinner all together that night out on the beach in a private area.

“Does this look okay?” Jaemin asks after changing into his dinner outfit.

“It looks perfect,” Jeno responds, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist.

Jaemin turns around in the hold and kisses Jeno quickly on the lips.

“You look so handsome Jen,” he looks Jeno up and down, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I should be asking the same thing,” Jeno smiles, they share another kiss before walking down to meet the rest of the group.

The six boys walk to their private table on the beach. Jaemin is in awe, it looks so beautiful, there are floating candles on the table and lights in a canopy above the table. He takes a seat across from Jeno and waits for the food to come out. 

“Are you ok Jen?” Jaemin asks, “You seem awfully quiet tonight.”

“I’m fine,” Jeno gives Jaemin a bright smile to quell his worries.

“Ok good,” Jaemin smiles back.

Between dinner and dessert music starts to play at the table. “I Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” fills the air around them.

“Jen, it’s our song,” Jaemin smiles. Jeno gets up from the table and walks around to stand next to Jaemin. Jaemin looks on in confusion while their friends look on knowingly.

Jeno gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring.

“Oh my god,” Jaemin says, tears already coming to his eyes.

“Jaemin, meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me,” Jeno starts, his voice shaky from nerves, “These last two years have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. Will you do me the honor of sharing the rest of my life with me?”

Jaemin was an emotional mess, he nodded his hand and managed to choke out a “Yes.”

Jeno smiles up at his now fiancé, slides the ring on his hand, and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Their friends all cheer and whoop as the two continue to share their happy moment.

“I love you so much,” Jeno says through the kiss.

“I love you too Jen, so so much,” Jaemin replies.

Jaemin couldn’t think of a more perfect way for them to spend the evening than celebrating with the friends that brought him together with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, it was one of those things that just popped in my head and had to be written.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I have a few other stories here as well - they are all either NoMin or NoRenMin - if you would like to check them out.  
> I am in the process of writing another story as well. I won't say too much about it here other than it's another NoMin because who knows where it's going or what it will become haha.
> 
> As always I love hearing from you so drop a comment to let me know how you like the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is chapter one!
> 
> Let me know what you think - comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> I have the whole story written so I hope to do updates pretty quick!


End file.
